


Water and Stone

by Asterix_Acta



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterix_Acta/pseuds/Asterix_Acta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later in the series, Xena reflects on something she once said to Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Stone

I told her once that I was like the water  
and events had roiled me like a tossed stone.  
My chaos burst into her world, gift or curse  
The stone is in the water, she may look placid but it's there.

Her stone for me is much more subtle,  
She makes me feel so many things; I can't understand it.  
There isn't a word for what she is, what she is to me, what we are.  
She came to my empty cave with her gentle water and spent years building her stalactites  
I wouldn't even recognize the place it used to be.  
The stone is in the water, even if it came gradually.

Lao Ma said no rock could resist the raging flood; I thought I understood.  
It took me years to see that they were not at odds  
The stone is in the water, dissolved, it isn't gone.


End file.
